The love of a Dad
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Zero Kiryuu thought that after his parents death, no one will give him a love that a person receives from his parents. The feelings became worse when he was kicked out by Cross and Yuuki. He thought he has a rotten luck. However, he meet a man who looked older version of himself, Dante Sparda,who will change his life. A Vampire Knight and Devil May Cry story. Bashing warning.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Kiryuu knew he was alone after his parents death, but today he felt alone more than anything else. He watched sadly as two little twin boys playing tags with their father. They were all laughing as they were taken on top of their father's shoulder. He sighed loudly and feeling stupid for being jealous of kids he doesn't even know.

Oh Where is he now? Yes he is sitting on a local park bench and wallowing at his misery. Why is he sitting here? Yes because he had a huge fight with the retarded Adoptive father and his adopted sister. The subject was same, about the nasty vampires.

* * *

Flashback

"NO WAY! Zero shouted loudly. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M MOVING WITH THOSE BLOODSCUEKRS!"

"We have no choice Zero", Cross shied. You drank Yuuki's blood again, your blood lust is getting worst, it is Dangerous for you to live among humans Zero."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DRANK HER BLOOD IF SHE HADN'T COME AND OFFERED IT HERSELF. I WAS FINE UNTIL SHE FORCED ME INTO BLOOD LUST."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ZERO! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" That was his soon to be ex adoptive sister.

"HELPED ME? HELPED ME? LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOW THEY ARE GOING TO SEND ME WITH THOSE MONSTERS!"

"Stop being so selfish Kiryuu, be glad that Yuuki even offered blood to the lowlife E like you." Said the leader of the monster himself.

"Oh my shouldn't I be ever so grateful for the queens kindness!" Zero gave a mock bow to Yuuki who huffed.

"That is enough Zero, stop being so ungrateful, you are moving into night-dorm and that's final!" Said Cross sternly.

"Why? Now that you have Kaito as my replacement you are going trash me? Huh? Is that why you adopted me Cross? To be your daughters bodyguard? Huh?"

"How dare you Zero, you should be grateful that I even took you in. Otherwise the hunter association would have taken you down like rabid dog. You are moving tonight asap, and do not show me your face for until you redeem yourself!"

"Well then I don't have to leave here Anymore , I'm ever so grateful for your kindness Mr. Cross, See ya!"

"Who would take in a monster like you Zero? You are worth nothing, nobody likes you, even your twin brother. Be grateful that chairman is even letting you stay in this academy."That was Yuuki again.

"Well of course my Yagari Sensei will", Zero looked hopefully at his dear old master.

"Don't you dare call me Sensei again brat, you are nothing more a leach to me now, not after you drank from the girl." Yagari said angrily.

"Sensei..." Zero said sadly, he had tear in his eyes. "Not you too... You abandoned me too... Fine I will leave this place" Zero turned his head and took his already packed bags.

When he was at the entrance of the Cross academy, he saw his twin brother who had cruel smirk on his face. Zero ignored him and proceeded to exit but he was blocked by his brother. "You deserve every pain you got dear brother of mine", Ichiru said cruelly, "soon you will fall into level E and will be haunted like a dog." Ichiru laughed and watched Zero leave.

* * *

And that was how he ended up here in the park, watching children playing and being envious of their normal life,aged sixteen, with no school, no job and no one to move in with. He was so lonely. He remembered last time when his parent comforted him, he remembered his father teaching him to shoot, his mom scolding him for cutting himself with knife or both of their concerned face when he had fever. That felt so long ago. Now after his death no one bothered to care for him. He didn't know what he did to deserve this pain. He was very tired of being ignored and used. He had enough of living this pathetic life. Zero sighed and got up from the bench. It was getting dark and he had enough money to spend the night on a cheap motel. And after that, he doesn't know what would happen to him but he is sure as hell that he is not going back there.. Ever.

What he didn't notice was a man with red jacket and ice blue eyes staring at his back.

* * *

It was early morning when Zero woke up in a very uncomfortable cheap bed. At first he panicked when he didn't recognize the room, then slowly memories of yesterdays event slowly sunk into his mind.

Yah, he was officially homeless now. What ever money he had saved from his allowance will probably last for todays breakfast, but then he didn't know what he will do from there. The motel he rented will only last for today, by tomorrow if he doesn't leave or pay more for longer stay, he will be kicked out which will be very humiliating. Zero refused to do something that will hurt his pride, because it is the only thing he has now. If only his father didn't gave away his property to the HA... The very same place that took away his everything without showing him any mercy. His parents must be rolling in their graves. He probably never had imagined that his own son would be treated like this. His life is so pathetic. So the only option Zero has is to hunt for jobs. He doubt that anyone will want to take someone as young as him and with no high-school diploma. But if doesn't find anything by today, he have to sleep in a park bench. So he got up and wished himself good luck which he doubt he has any. He got up from the bed and started to get ready for his job hunt. He again, didn't notice the man with red jacket spying on him from the window.

* * *

As Zero has guessed he had rotten luck. The Sun has already started to set, and he didn't find a single sat on the same park and drank some water from the fountain. It was empty by now. He grimaced in pain when the cold stale water reached his stomach, he was so hungry because he had nothing other than the breakfast, the water didn't agree with his empty stomach. His eyes started to tear up because he doesn't know what he was going to do from now on. He was pretty sure that he has no choice other than to sell his body. But he knew that with his blood lust, he would end up killing his customer and then getting himself killed by HA . Maybe he should just lock himself somewhere secret where by hunger and thirst he will die quickly. It is his only choice, at least he will meet his parents in afterlife. Death didn't sound so bad.

Then his sense tingled, he was surrounded by level E. This nasty little fuckers are everywhere no matter where he goes too. He sighed as he pulled out his only inheritance, his beloved Bloody Rose. And started shooting and killing all of them.

He gave a victory laugh but was stopped by a deep voice.

"I knew you would be stronger kid."

Thinking that person was a another E, Zero quickly turned around shoot recklessly. To his surprise, the bullet had no effect on the person. _"So a human then?" _Zero thought to himself.

"Woah! Easy there lad. If I was one of those leach, I would have been a fry by now!" the stranger exclaimed. "Nice gun by the way, Completely useless, but gives nice badass get up."

Zero frowned and finally stared at that person face. He was shocked again at what he found. The man looked about the age of thirty, with similar white hair and even the style as himself, with pair of oddest ice blue eyes and some stubble on face. He guy was basically older version of himself. And that huge gun and sword on his shoulder wasn't helping at all. But he was wearing ridiculous amount of black and red. Who the hell wares so much red on this age?

Zero quickly recovered from his shock, and retorted back, "As you have seen, this useless gun just killed those monster, so it is not quite so useless."

The guys grin got larger and finally laughed, when sounded very warm and gentle. "Well, from what I have seen, this gun can just kill Vampires, so it is pretty useless to me."

Before Zero could reply, his world suddenly turned woozy. Thirst, hunger and finally the fight took away all of his energy and he fell onto the strange man and succumbed to darkness. All he remember was a strong arm picking him up gently, for some reason, the strangers arm felt very warm and shooting, it reminded Zero of his father.

* * *

Phew! Finally one chapter is done. Ok guys, whats up? I haven't seen you for a long time. Before you throw rotten tomato's at me let me tell you something, yah I know this story is crap, and it needs loads of work. But you see, this is my experimental story. I wanted to see how it would be seen if Dante becomes Zero's dad. And also they looks so fucking alike, with those hair and man the gun. So yes, I will write a few chapter, then if you guys like it I will continue. :D

So you might expect to see many character bashing. This is how the plot would be set up, I'm sorry, but I luv bashing on character. I promise I will not make Zero a wump. He would be badass as he originally is. But his obsession of Yuuki has to go. I'm sorry, but I find Yuuki and Cross to be fucking annoying. With Yuuki being a whore (read the manga), and Cross being a tard (man wasn't he suppose to strong?), I'm sorta neutral on Kaname, cause in the end he earned my respect . Also, I needed something to make Zero and Dante meet and make Dante all fatherly (3).

Lastly, No, I will not label this story as crossover. Because not many people will read it if I put it in crossover section. So I will put it in VK section. Also, I need a beta. Please help me out here. I'm horrible at grammar. Especially if you are Kaze fan, I will need your help. Now note that just because I need a Kaze fan beta, that doesn't mean this story will be yaoi or Kaze. I'm experimenting with this story so I don't really know where this would be heading. So there is a huge change for Zero to not have any lover or he has OC or he would be a hetero. I NEED A BETA! T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Zero woke up to someone pouring strange liquid down his throat. The taste was very disgusting, as if someone put blood and raw meat on a blender. The nasty taste of salt and copper should have made him barf, but strangely as soon as the liquid reached his stomach, it left a very refreshing effect and even getting rid of his thirst and hunger. When he slowly opened his eye, he saw the same white-haired guy, who was holding a greenish star like stuff which had a very nasty humanoid face. The top arm of the thingy was broken off and some thick greenish liquid could be seen from there, which smelt nasty. Apparently the guy was feeding him this liquid for some reason. YACK! EwWW! Eww!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Zero screamed while sitting up quickly and started gagging.

"WHAT ON EARTH YOU ARE FEEDING ME OLD MAN? THAT SHIT WAS NASTY!",adding to Zero's horror and irritation, the strange guy started laughing.

"Man I have seen many reaction of other people, but yours lad, is the funniest I tell you. However, be glad that this is only the medium size, the largest one has more fluid which you needed but sadly, didn't have it with me. Now go ahead drink all of it yourself."

"I'm not drinking this shit old man, hell I don't even know you, why the fuck I will drink stuff from strangers huh?!"

"My name kid,is Dante, Dante Sparda, and that thing is called, Vital Star, which is hard to get and very expensive in market. Therefor I will not let it go to waste because of your childishness. If you don't drink it like a good boy, I will shove it down your throat if I have to. Now drink up."

"Buuut but.." Zero protested.

"And I will not answer any of your question until you finish drinking the medicine."

"..."

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"..fine old man, but you have a lot of explaining to do after I'm finished." With a deep breath, Zero gulped down the nasty stuff.

* * *

After drinking the nasty stuff,Zero finally took a look at his surroundings. Apparently he was siting on a queen size bed of a fairly expensive hotel room. The stranger was sitting opposite of him (the bastard had to made sure he drank every drop of the vile stuff, he is forever traumatized thanks to him!), and Zero noticed that he was no longer wearing the jacket as it was laying lazily on the couch. He was wearing a black undershirt with lots of belts,the sleeves of the shirt were pulled halfway. Zero could guess he was very buffed just by looking at those arms and faint lines of abs from his shirt.

"So who are you? and why did you brought me here?" Zero asked while trying to forget the revolting after taste of the gut juice or medicine or whatever the fuck it was.

" I already told you kid, I'm Dante and I brought you here because duh, you fainted." The guy called Dante grinned.

"But you don't even know me! why would you even bother taking me to your room and feed me your so-called expensive medicine? why not sending me to a random hospital and be done with me? I just don't get it!".

"Because you reminded me of someone", Dante said with a neutral tone. "Beside, what a puny little punk like you can do to me? I can take down your ass anytime!", he smirked and flicked Zero's forehead.

Irritated,Zero shouted, "Oh yah? I can take down an old bag like you anytime!"

"Oh yah?" Dante said raising his eye brows, "Well trying getting me kid!"

And of course Zero did, he quickly jumped on the guy, but unfortunately he forgot that he was still weak and felt dizzy by sudden movement which resulted him to fall on top of Dante.. again, with a "omfp". Adding to more Zero's humiliation, Dante threw Zero back on to the bed like he weighted nothing more than a twig. Right now Zero would do anything to wipe out that stupid grin from that face.

"You calmed down now kid?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Hmm", Dante hummed while scratching his stubble filled cheek,"I think I should feed you more of Vital Star, you still fill weak", he was obviously threatening Zero.

"Fuck NO!"

"Hmm where did I put the largest one again?", Dante said completely ignoring Zero's outburst, _on purpose of course. _

"No I feel fine,...please..", Zero finally begged Dante, saying the magical word. Dante smirked at Zero for his obvious victory. "Are you going to behave now lad?"

"..."

"Well kid?"

"Fine!", Zero scoffed, not pouted of course, he scoffed. Zero never pout, NEVER!

"Very well then, you hungry? I bet you didn't get to eat all day."

"I'm not hungry", but of course Zero's body betrayed him again and made rumbling noise,which made him unwillingly blush. Dante laughed at the kids antics. "I'm ordering pizza, if that is ok with you, on my house of course!"

"Pizza is fine", Zero mumbled.

"Atta boy!"

* * *

He gorged down on the pizza hungrily,can you really blame him? he didn't eat anything other than a grilled cheese as a breakfast. Dante was nibbling on a strawberry sundae, living Zero half of the pizza to eat, and man it was a meat lover style, his all time favorite. How can Dante abandon a this tasty heaven for a cup of ice-cream?

"Dante? why are you not having any pizza's?"

"Because I'm not that hungry, I ordered it mainly for you", Dante said while finishing his ice-cream and laying down on the big couch using his arms as pillows.

This was all crazy and confusing Zero. Why this strange man was helping him like that? He took him to his hotel room, took care of him when he was unconscious, gave him a medicine which not only healed him, but took care of his blood lust too. Zero could already guess that thing cost a fortune. Now he was even treating him to dinner. Whats up with the guy? So Zero decided he had enough of Dante's hospitality and he really should leave.

"Umm thanks for everything Dante..I think I really should leave. My motel has my stuff and really need to grab those before they throws it away..."

"You don't have to leave kid, your stuff is here", Dante said surprising Zero.

"What? how...?

"Did those while your were napping,you should really thank me kid, they were about to throw your stuff,and yes I did sort of stalked you".

"...", Zero was speechless until he spoke up.

"I don't understand."

"Understand what kid?"

"You, why would you help me like that?You don't even know me,yet you stalked me, brought me to your place, fed me. Just why?

"I told you, kid you remind-"

"WHY?", Shouted Zero."Just tell me honestly what do you want from me!"

"Because I need your help with a case of mine."

"...", look if you are a part of HA, I tell you that go look for someone else for help, because I cut ties with anything related to them."

"HA what?"

"Hunter Association", Zero said mockingly. Damn he was so pissed.

"Let me tell you something kid, Never compare me with those weak hunter wannabes," said Dante smirking,"I need your help to fight real Demons."

"THE HELL!"

* * *

Hi people. Sorry for late update, but I had to think of ways about how Dante and Zero with interact. I know it sucks, and I know my grammar would be terrible as always. But please hang in there. T^T. I'm sorry, I don't think Dante would be the type of a person who could be all fatherly in one glance. This two needs steps that would bring them together. So yes it will take time for them to really care about each other.

Oh and someone asked me if Dante and Zero gonna have sex.

Um... Did you read my summery? would you sleep with your dad? eww...! Some of you yaoi fans are just... *face- palm*.

* * *

Omake:

Zero and Nero were on the roof of the Cross academy, staring at the night class dorm windows where everything could be seen.

Nero: The fuck, I can't believe you were right.

Zero: Told ya! Zero said with disgust in his voice.

Nero: Man this breaks so many family codes, aren't they related?

Zero: Grandpa actually...

Nero: EWWW!That's even more disgusting...

Zero and Nero barfed right there when Takuma came inside is grandpa while he was moaning "Goosh Goosh Goosh".


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Demons?" OK, Zero has guessed that Dante might be asylum runaway, but he never asked for his suspicion to become reality.. fuck he needs to runaway before this crazy guy forces him into killing spree...

"And No kid, as amusing as it sounds, I'm not a mental patient and certainly not a runaway from any asylum", Dante spoke up before Zero can form any escape plan.

"Look old man, I can't join your whatever crazy plan you formed in your fucked up head, I'm already homeless, I don't want to add 'psychopathic mass murderer' on my list."

"Hahaha!, this coming from someone who thinks he is a vampire and kills them also", those words from Dante successfully stopped Zero's ranting. Dante had a creepy grin on his face, as if he knew worlds darkest secret. How the fuck the guy knew about his condition? he was certain he was feeling good today, he had strangely no blood thrust, he never revealed his fangs, nor did he tried to bite Dante... than how the fuck did the guy knew? who in the hell was he?

"How on earth? how did you...", Zero stammered,"I made sure...I made sure...!"

"You think I'm a retard kid? This old man knows things that your puny brain can't digest, and you made sure what kid? to not bite me? you really think that was enough to hide your condition? let me burst your bubble than boy, You _reek _of vampire venom. Even lowest level of demons can smell it."

"Damn you old man, you stalked me good!"

"I never denied it kiddo."

"So I even stink of those things huh...as if having blood lust wasn't enough..", Zero sighed. "_So that woman's shadow will never leave me"_, Zero thought. "_I even smell like her venom that has cursed me for life.. Why Ichiru? why did you do this to me? What did I do so wrong that you gave me this terrible fate? wasn't I a good brother to you? just why?"_, Zero thought while rubbing his face.

"Old man, I still don't believe you about demons being real"

"Who the hell told you to believe me kid? You can see them for yourself!", Dante got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket.

"..." Zero was still confused.

"Well you following me?", Dante said while picking up his gigantic sword thingy and strapping it in his back like it's weightless. "_How the fuck does he do that?"_ Zero thought, _"Please lord, don't let him turn out to be Clark Kent"_.

"Hurry up you lazy Bum", Dante shouted at Zero.

_"Because I will commit suicide if my favorite superhero has this kinda attitude"_, Zero thought again.

"Hurry up kid! don't make me carry you!", Dante shouted again.

"Yah! yah!.. coming old man, no need to shout!"

_"Nah!, he ain't no superman! with that crappy attitude.. just nope."_, Zero thought again.

* * *

They were back at the park again. It was already midnight, meaning, no human was around so this place was perfect for whatever crazy stunt and voodoo magic Dante wanted to do. Then Dante suddenly threw his coat at Zero's face, throwing him off guard.

"Wear it and stand behind that tree, do not come out until I tell you to,do not speak to me unless you are asked to and lastly, do not try to do something stupid, got it?", Dante said with an authoritative tone. Zero huffed at his bossy attitude, the old man was doing it from the beginning and he hated it, whats with him ordering Zero around like that?

"Fine whatever your Majesty", Zero said sarcastically, which earned him a painful knuckle punch on his head.

"OW! What the hell old man!", Zero shouted while rubbing his sore spot.

"Keep up with that attitude and you will soon have soap in your mouth",Dante said while he turned away from Zero. "Oh and one more thing", he said while unstrapping that gigantic sword from his back. "Hold onto your blood lust".

"What?", Zero said in confusion, he now was wearing Dante's coat which was very big on him and very heavy.

Dante ignored Zero, and surprised him by cutting his left wrist with his sword. Droplets of liquid blood oozed from the cut and was dripping on the ground. Zero finally understood what Dante meant by to "hold onto his blood lust". He could smell the scent from the blood all the way from the tree he was standing and it smelled amazing like pure heaven. Zero has smelt and tasted two powerful pure-blooded vampire's blood, but damn, nothing smelt like Dante's blood. It had hint of rose and something very familiar that Zero can't point out. He could tell his eye was already glowing red and he closed them to have some control. It took his every will to not run over to Dante and lick his opened wrist, but somehow he managed to stay put by clutching the tree like a lifeline.

They stood there exactly like that for five minutes, which felt like hours for Zero. Both of them were silent, in fact it felt like the world has gone mute. Zero felt bad vibes all around Dante, like something bad was going to happen at any time entire situation made Zero very uncomfortable and Dante's still flowing blood wasn't helping either.

Zero looked away from Dante's wrist and stared at his face. It seems Dante was sniffing and looking around clearly trying to find something, then Dante's face stopped at his left, and he grinned, it seems whatever he was looking for was found. Zero was confused at first, until he smelt something strange and nasty.

The whole park smelt of a strange foul odor. It smelt like lizard poop that Zero has smelt from the Zoo when he went to field trip from his school last summer and no way can forget the nasty dirty cages of animals,and now, he is smelling something really similar. Then strangely he felt vibration on the ground, like something heavy was approaching. Dante still was grinning, just more alert, his sword now was in his hand. The vibration got closer and closer and more fiercer and then suddenly Zero heard a large growl.

What Zero saw, just can't be it was impossible, this thing, whatever the hell this thing is not real. Yah, Zero was positive that he was dreaming, he may have fallen asleep under this stupid tree or that damn Crazy old man has fed him some drug. After all, this giant lizard thing with a creepy human head can't be real. Zero kept pinching himself to get himself up from this horrid nightmare. But alas it wasn't working, maybe he should try banging his head against the tree, yah, this one should work. But before he proceed, Dante started laughing.

And it wasn't like "LOL" laughing, it was more like yandere psychopath laughing.

"Well, well,Well", Dante spoke after he was finished with his yandere moment. "I caught myself a big fish!, see this kid?", his grin now turned into creepy scowl."This is what a real demon looks like".

Then surprisingly that giant human lizard thing spoke too, "Son of Sparda, I will eat your flesh!"

"Uh who knew Godzilla speaks?".

"How dare you half breed! DiE!". That thing or demon charged at Dante, Zero wasn't breathing at all, he was scared shitless, and he was positive that Dante will die and so will he after that demon finished with Dante. Wait, hold on! what did that thing just called Dante? Son of Sparda? HALF-BREED? why does the name Sparda sounds so familiar again?

"Well I'm not the only mutt here now is it?", Dante said after magically dodging the demon and is now currently scratching his head with that giant sword of his.

"I mean did you look at your face? You look like some sick result of dinosaur and human rutting! hahahahaha".

"AAAAHHHHH", the demon roared again, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A HALF BREED YOU EXCREMENT!".

"Would you watch your language idiot, there is a kid here".

"THAT'S IT TRASH, DIEE!", the demon charged again at Dante again, with triple speed then before. Zero closed his eyes not wishing to see Dante being squashed to pulp and then being eaten. But to his surprised he didn't hear the sound of Dante's painful scream, instead he heard of a two metal banging. Confused, he opened his eyes and he couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

Dante has stopped that giant demon claw by that giant sword from squashing him. How is this possible? That demon was gigantic, by gigantic he means the size of ten leveled building, and those claws looked sharp and heavy, there is no way that sword can do it. How come it didn't break? and how come Dante looks like he is bored? AND HOW COME HE IS USING ONLY ONE HAND?!

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_ , Zero screamed in his mind.

"Well, that was disappointing, with that size of yours, I thought you would be very fun to play with", Dante said yawning. "Well I guess game is over".

Then Dante did another impossible thing, he just jumped and slashed the demon into two halves. Fountain of blood were spraying everywhere covering Dante and unfortunately Zero too. But Zero didn't notice it because he was too shocked and stunned to have anymore new reaction. Dante just stared at Zero still grinning, covered red blood and completely ignoring two giant pieces of lizard meat in the background. After ten second of silence, Zero found little strength to speak.

"You..."

Dante grinned. "Me?"

"Yoouu... just what exactly are you?"

"Well what do you think I am?"

"No it can't be..you..can't be...no.."

"Why don't you say it out loud kid?"

Well, Zero wasn't able to say it loudly, but he did say "Superman", before he fainted...again.

"Superman?! come on!", Dante said disappointed, out of every option, you call me a superman?. He sighed and picked up unconscious Zero and slinging him on his shoulder like a potato sack. "We need to do something about this fainting spell of yours, idiot."

He started to walking to his hotel again ignoring lizard meats and bloods.

Then he slowly smiled remembering what the kid said before fainting like a girl.

"Clark Kent of all things huh?".

"You make lame jokes".

* * *

Sorry for late updates guys. I was so busy!

Also, the amount of reviews is freaking me out lol! I never expected to you guys to like this story. Wow thanks a lot! XD.

And one more thing people, I know my story sucks, and you can't understandt half of things. But I do want you to notice of little off things. Those are clues of what will reveal as story goes on. As an example, Why did Dante say "this coming from someone who thinks he is a vampire", instead of "this coming from someone who is vampire"?

* * *

Omake: Twilight may cry.

Zero: No it can't be..

Dante: Say it out loud.

Zero: You no, no you just can't be.

Dante: Say it out loud.

Zero: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!

Then magically sun appeared at 11pm of midnight, then Dante turned around ripping out his shirt, revealing his hairy chest which started to sparkle.

Then Zero started to cry and wail.

Zero: NNNOOO!*Sniff!Sniff!* Nooo.. Why?! I thought you were Clark Kent!

Dante: Nuu I'm Edward. BELLAAHHH! *runs to Lady* I WILL SHAVE I MEAN SAVE YOUUU!

Lady: WTF man. *shoots*

Dante 0, Lady 100, yah just for shooting Dante.

Zero: T_T FML.

* * *

Omake : Nero May Cry. (Yah just cause I love you guys, you get two omakes)

Virgil: Come here Nero.

Nero: I said I'm sorry Daddy!

Virgil: No sorry won't do. Come here before I drag you here myself!

Nero: Daddy I swear I won't touch Yamato again.

*Virgil grabs Nero and pushes the bastard on his lap butt facing him.*

Virgil: *Spanks* Not only you touched my sword.

Virgil: *Spanks* You stole it.

Virgil: *Spanks* then you used it as your fork.

Virgil: *Spanks* and then you used it to bully kids to get money.

Virgil: *Spanks* then somehow you broke it into half.

Virgil: *Spanks* then you tried to stick it together with duck tape.

Virgil: *Spanks* then it failed and you threw it into the garbage.

Virgil: *Spanks* it took me 2 days to search for it,

Virgil: *Spanks* in a dirty, disgusting landfill.

Virgil: *Spanks* Then it took me 2 more days to reattach and wash it.

*After Seven more Spanking*

Nero: T_T I'm sorry! wahhh!*rubs sore butt *

Virgil: Now go to your room and think hard of what you did.

Nero: *Snif* *Snif* ok.*Decides to run away like a little bitch*

Dante:*Appears out of nowhere* What's up Virgil!

Dante: *Smells* ewww!man you smell disgusting. Did you bathed in a sea of poop?

Virgil: *Sigh* =_= FUCK . MY . LIFE .


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

* * *

There was a quite silver haired young man sitting on a bar, munching on his favorite strawberry sundae . He looked very one, maybe about late nineteen, reaching twenty. He was very handsome, as that can be proven by the stares of females on him. He was wearing a dark red long overcoat with a nothing but a belt on his chest underneath. His bare abdomen was rippled with tight 8 pack abs. He was carrying a large guitar case on his back.

Yes, basically he looked like a fucking walking Adonis. Deal with it.

So yes, back to the man. He was sitting by himself, and looked dead tired. His sour face prevented those women to approach him sexually. Because their was a high chance he will insult anyone who will approach him and tell them to fuck off. So no one dared. Then suddenly,

"Hi".

The man heard a voice beside him.

"Fuck off". He said to the voice, not even bothered to look at the owner of the voice.

"How mean", the voice said again. "You looked lonely, so I just wanted to talk."

" I ain't on a mood for friendly chatting, so fuck off before I chuck you out myself."

"Well why don't you try talking a little bit. Trial won't do you any harm"

Finally the bridge of patience broke and angrily the white haired man was ready to lash out at the stranger, but then he came into a halt. The stranger had a similar shade of hair as him and a pair of purple eyes and very pale shimmery skin. This was a fucking Alexandria genesis on a bloody Dudes face!

"So that's why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hahaha! Yes! I heard you are most knowledgeable person on this subjects. By the way my name is Sagasu, Sagasu Kiryu."

"Dante Sparda."

* * *

Yes I'm a evil person. Deal with this mini chapter!XD

You will have a long wan soon.

Also, keep giving me ideas and plots so you will get faster updates. Don't complain about grammar unless you wish to edit my story and beta it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid"

"Unf..!" Zero was feeling very warm and snuggy, and was getting very annoyed at the person who was rousing him from his nice sleep.

"Oi Kid"

"Unnff!" Zero never had a such a good sleep since he came to the shitty academy. Either he has a terrible blood thirst or that idiot chairman would force him to watch over the night class letting his ex sister to sleep. He would never get a proper sleep there.

"tsk! Oi Kid wake up!"

"Argg!" Zero snuggled more into the hug pillow. It was really warm and hard and that thumping noise was similar to a heart beat, it was very comforting...wait..wah?!

Zero finally opened his eyes and was faced with a black pillow. The pillow had abs and was apparently really comfy, like a real human chest. He looked up and was saw Dante staring at him with a smirk. That finally broke him from his dreamy state. He finally observed the situation he was in.

Dante was laying beside him, using his hands as pillow, and Zero was laying on his left side, snuggled onto him, his head on Dante's chest and his left leg over his waist. There was a awkward silence until Dante broke it.

"You are drooling on me, kid."

"GAH!" Zero quickly detached himself from Dante and Sat up. "Wah, why are you here?",He stammered.

"Huh? what do you mean by why am I here? it's my bed,I paid for it.". Dante said yawning and flexing his arms. "You should be glad that I didn't left you on the cold floor".

"You could have have left me on the couch!"

"Oh, the couch, Yah. I didn't think you would have acted such a sissy about it. We are both dudes dumbass. It's already in your Japanese culture to bath with each other naked, so I didn't see any problem sleeping on the same bed. And I'm old enough to be your dad".

"But still you could have put me on the couch.." Zero said while blushing.

"Heh, first thought of it, but you were shivering like a wet cat, so I had to put you on the bed. By the way, do you remember last night?".

"huh? last night?...

...

...

"Wait a minute..", he remembered what happened the night before. The giant monster, Dante turning out to be the Superman, him fainting like a chick..again.

"Uhh! I FAINTED AGAIN?!" Zero screamed and wailed. "NOO! WHY? JUST WHY! AS IF I WASN'T HUMILIATED ENOUGH!". He pointed his index at Dante with a accusatory tone, "YOU! YOU JUST CAN'T BE THE SUPERMAN! I REFUSE!"

"Wah! chill idiot. And shut your trap about the comic hero. I'm not a nerd in a disguise". Dante was now scratching his ear canal, dismissing the brat.

"Just what the hell was that thing? And how were you able to defeat it so easily?".

"It's because I'm a half Demon."

"What?,and even if you were a half demon, why were you so strong then? this doesn't make fucking sense! and what is a Demon anyways? why the fuck I didn't see them all my hunting life? Just what the hell is going on here? HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!". While Zero was rambling, Dante had got off from the bed, and was calling the motel service for delivering their breakfast.

"I will answer to when you start behaving brat". He said after putting down the land phone. "Don't make me spank you, cause you are seriously asking for it".

Zero faced reddening again, nobody in his entire life of sixteen years, has threaten to spank him. Not his parents, not even his didn't needed to. He did whatever he was ordered to do. Then again he realized that he was been unusually rude to the guy. After all he did saved his ass and gave him food and shelter. But can you blame him? He lost every trust in adults, and he just got kicked out (even if it was voluntarily, he doubt that they were even looking for him). Maybe he was the one wrong here.

"Um..", Zero stammered, embarrassed and looked down. Dante was now fixing his hair in the dresser mirror, ignoring him. Maybe he was really mad this time. His usual silly grin was replaced with a frown.

"Imsorrydante", Zero mumbled. Dante looked at him from the mirror. "I don't speak gibberish kid, speak Japanese".

"I said I'm Sorry Dante". Dante grinned and walked up to the blushing Zero and ruffled his hair. "It's fine brat, you really did tire me out".

"Will you Stop calling me Kid or Brat! Use my name!"

...

"I forgot to properly introduce myself didn't I?"

...

"Jeez, I really have been a brat didn't I?", Zero sigh rubbing his face. "I'm sorry again Dante, my name is Zero, Zero Kiryuu".

"Hey Zero", Dante said staring at his face.

"Yah?"

"You stink". Zero threw a pillow square at Dante's face.

* * *

A freshly showered Zero with fresh clothes was sitting beside Dante, eating breakfast. It was pizza again, but he didn't give a fuck. He will always welcome free food. As they were eating, Dante was telling him what Demons are.

" The origin of Demon started with a group on angels who defied God". Said Dante as he was chewing a slice of pizza. " So obviously they were cast out at hell".

"Wait, so why would they defied god anyways?",Zero asked as he stopped eating.

"hmm..after God created the angels, He tested their fidelity to Him before admitting them to the Beatific Vision, the sight of His very essence. For purely spiritual beings, this "seeing" of God's essence would be a purely intellectual vision. Some angels obeyed the divine test; others did not. Those who disobeyed were irreversibly transformed into demons and cast out of heaven.

it may seem surprising that some angels would choose to hate God. But we need to understand that those who rebelled saw God no longer as a good—as the Good—but as the oppressor of their freedom. Hate was born as their wills resisted the call of God and held fast to the decision to leave their creators house".

"Wah! wah !wait here", Zero interrupted Dante. "Why would they cast them out of heaven? couldn't god like give them counselling or something?".

"I got to say kid, you are sharp." Dante said grinning, "that is what you common people were led to believe".

Zero's eye widened. Wow, isn't this what they taught them in the church, or any religion there is? this is some fucked up shit. "So what is the real story?"

"Actually those Demon weren't actually angels to begin with. When god created angels, he also created a different being, that were very different from normal angels".

"Um, so what is the difference between them?", asked Zero curiously.

"Angels and demon were different by their element. You see God created Angels, demons and us Humans, with three different elements. Angels were created with light, demons were created with fire and we human and animals were created with soil".

"This is bullshit. Human came from monkeys". Zero huffed.

"Dumbass, you encountered vampires and even Demon last night and yet you still don't believe me? there is a reason why human decomposes to soil when they die, and my story isn't finished yet".

"Sorry continue..", Zero sigh.

"God at first created angels, he gave them beauty,powers,and his own love ,which of course angels returned it with their utter devotion and absolute obedience. What God actually didn't give them, was conscious and , demons were different in this aspect. He equipped them with their own will and emotions just like humans. The difference is, is that they had super powers, where humans were bare".

"Then why did he created Demons anyway? even humans?".

"heh, he wanted them to take care of the underworld, and gave humans the Earth".

"WHAT?"

"You see, angels were charged to take care of both heaven and hell". Dante laughed, he knew this history lesson was fucked up. He didn't blame the poor lad to become so confused.

"Hold on I'm confused. Doesn't demons live in hell?"

"No, Demon lives in underworld, it's a completely different parallel dimension from earth. It is also called"The second earth" or even The Netherworld".

Zero's jaw dropped. What was he hearing? what kinda shit is this? what did he learned in his childhood?

"Then what the fuck is hell then?"

"heh, hell is a place where sinners go when they die or something for punishment. That is a entirely a different topic".

Zero was filling very dizzy now. Everything he heard was very unbelievable. He was lied his entire life.

"So then..what are vampires then?"

"Vampire are just a very lower class demons who got permission to live in earth by Sparda".

"Um who is this Sparda?" Zero asked Dante. Something told him that, he might know who this person was. Now he remembered the Sparda dude when his tutor was teaching him about the hunter history. Sparda was said to be the Deity of Both vampires and Hunters. He was the one who grant hunter the power to create anti vampire weapon to kill vampires. But Zero knew there was another plot hole about the dude. So he asked Dante anyways.

"Sparda was the great dark knight or army general of Mundus".

"Who is Mundus?", Zero got really thirsty and started to drink from the large bottle.

"Hmm..he was ex evil ruler of the underworld, later killed by Sparda".

"I see.", Zero took another gulp of water.

"Um Dante?", asked Zero again.

"Yah?"

"Why your last name is Sparda?"

"Um, because he is my dad".

Zero almost threw up his water vomit on Dante, but he moved away in lightning speed. He barfed on the couch. The cleaning lady must not have been happy.

* * *

Omake. Texting (found it online, not my idea)

Zero: I got "A" in my Chem!. :D

Dante: WTF, well done.

Zero: WTF?, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Dante: Well That's Fantastic.

Zero: You are soo lame.

* * *

Texting 2.

Zero: Dad, there's a bat on the outside of the bathroom door. Can you get rid of it?

Zero: Pls, Hurry, because I'm going to cry.

Zero: Dad?

Zero: dad? D:

Dante: Dad is dead you're next, love "The Bat".

Zero: FUCK YOU!

* * *

:D so I gave you big chapter. And please don't use religion bull crap with me, because I wrote it for the story. Good news, I got a Beta. :D she is going to fix all the chapters. Ain't ye happy? XD Thanks LCMarvel. :D


End file.
